Breathe
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Ben and Abi finds out Riley has asthma at the worst possible time. When they are in the tunnels and Mitch steals the inhaler forcing them to continue to save Riley's life. PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry. I'm working on my other NT fics especially "The Hostage". I had writers block for a while but all I had to do was see NT2 again to be inspired.**

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

Riley managed to scramble up the ladder after Ben had reached the top. He collapsed as he struggled to breathe. He closed his eyes. No, he couldn't be having one of his panic attacks now. Not now...

"We'll go down this way," Ben started to say but Abi inturrupted him as she stared at Riley.

"Riley?"

Ben and Mitch turned and Ben's eyes widened as he saw his best friend litterly gasping for breath.

"Riley, what's happening?" He hurried next to him. Riley looked up rather weakly.

"I'm sorry Ben," he managed to whisper in a strained voice. "For being such a nuisance..."

"You're not a nuisance Riley. I don't want to hear you say that again, now what's going on?" Fear filled Ben's voice. He had never seen Riley act like this.

"I'm having an asthma attack," Riley said sheepishly. Abigail's eyes widened.

"Asthma?! Why didn't you tell us you had asthma?"

"Because I haven't had one in years! And I did..didn't want you to worry and leave me behind," Riley's voice was growing weaker.

"Riley? Hang on Riley!" Ben shouted angrily. "Riley, you at least brought your inhaler right?"

Riley slowly nodded.

"In...backpack.." He murmured weakly.

"You mean this thing?" Mitch asked. They turned and stared at him holding the inhaler.

Ben advanced on him.

"Give it to me Mitch," he growled. "This isn't worth a human life."

"To you it may not be, but to me it is. You'll get it back once we find the city and get out of here. I suggest you pratice other tecniques to calm your friend."

Ben stared at him and moved towards Mitch to take the inhaler by force when Wilkson fished out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Riley.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said coldly.

Ben stood completly still, Riley's weak and gasping breaths were the only thing that you could hear. Slowly he nodded.

"But as soon as we get out of here," he replied in a firm tone. "The inhaler goes to Riley."

Mitch nodded.

"Fair enough," he replied. "I suggest you help your friend to his feet," he added. "Don't want him panicking by himself here, now do we?" His mouth formed a twisted smile.

Ben and Abigail looked at each other helplessly before Ben helped Riley to his feet. Talking to his friend softly, and trying to calm his breathing, Ben and Abi continued down the tunnel hoping that when they found the city that it wasn't too late for Riley...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my NT stories. I've been really busy. I'm still in school and will be for another week-yuck-so now it's finals time so I've hardly gotten a chance to update any of my fics. That doesn't mean I've forgotten them, though. Hope you understand!

* * *

**

Ben continued to hold Riley as they walked down the windy tunnels. It was getting more and more difficult for Riley to breathe. He was whimpering now while Ben tried to sooth him the best he could.

"Damn it, Mitch! He needs his inhaler!" He snarled. Mitch turned around calmly.

"Then I suggest we find the city of gold," he snapped back.

"This isn't worth it," Abi tried to reason with him. "We'll still try and find it, even if you give the inhaler back to Riley. We want to find it too."

"But what's to assure me that you'll give me the credit?" Mitch asked simply.

"Because we don't care about the treasure!" Ben shot back.

"That's right," Mitch growled dangerously. "You care about clearing your familiies name. So do I. One of our families is going down as being related to the person that shot President Lincoln. It sure as hell not going to be me."

"And clearing your name," Ben said through gritted teeth. "Is more important than a human life?"

Mitch glanced at Riley calmly.

"You exagerate, Gates," he said slowly. "More people have survived asthma attacks than been killed by them."

"That's not true," snapped Abi. "There's a lot more out there that's died because of their asthma than you might think."

Mitch ignored her as he continued along the path.

"Come on Riley," Ben murmured quietly as he pulled his friend to his feet.

"I...I can't," gasped Riley, his face pale white.

"You have to Riley," Abi said softly. He shook his head.

"Can't go on," he rasped. Ben stared at him.

"Well I'm not going to leave you," he said firmly.

"What's the hold up?" Mitch had turned his back and faced them. "The longer you wait the longer it is until Mr. Poole has his inhaler." He reminded them.

"He's too weak to go any further," Ben said softly, biting back his anger. Mitch stared at him.

"So leave him," he said calmly. "And come back for him."

"I'm not letting him stay here by himself!" Ben shouted. Mitch sighed.

"Fine, then one of you stay with him."

"You stay Ben," Abi said softly. "I'll go with Mitch."

"No, it's too dangerous. I'd rather have you stay." Ben argued. Sher eyes flashed with light anger.

"Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?" She demanded. "That I'm some sort of damsel in disstress? If you went with him you'd probably lose your temper and we'd end up losing the inhaler forever."

"Your girlfriends right you know," Mitch chuckled. "I have no interest in hurting her." He added.

Ben glanced at her and than at Riley who was hardly breathing and barely awake. Then at Abi who was nodding her head gently, trying to tell him it would be all right.

"Fine," he said quietly.

"Good," Mitch answered and glanced at Abi. "Let's get goin' then."

With that he continued walking. Ben grabbed her sleeve before she left.

"Be careful," he whispered and she smiled.

"Don't worry. I will be. I can take care of myself, you know."

She winked at him and glanced worriedly at Riley, who was too busy concentrating on breathing to say anything, and left.

Ben stared at him.

"It's just you and me now, buddy," he whispered as he hugged Riley tightly.

"You...didn't have to stay," gasped Riley, still fighting to get air through his lungs.

"Yes I did," Ben said quietly.

"Will...will Abi be safe?"

Ben sighed, the same question fleeting through his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure she well be. Like she said, she can take care of herself."

Riley nodded as he slumped further to the ground. Ben motioned him to lay his head on Ben's lap. Poole was too exhausted to argue. The breathing was getting more and more rapid and tighet together.

"Ben..." His voice was so weak Ben could barely hear him.

"What is it, Riley?"

"Ben..."

Ben stared at his friend as eyes widened as he felt Riley's body slowly growing limp.

"Riley? Riley, stay with me buddy. Stay with me Riley. Don't leave me now. Riley!"

But it was no use as Riley started to slip further and further away from him and into darkness...


End file.
